That Year
by kiwi36
Summary: It's Eliza's first and final year at a new school. She isn't exactly thrilled to be there, but will a certain redheaded boy change her mind?
1. Meetings and Moms

Disclaimer: All the characters and settings belong to JK Rowling, except for Eliza and her family. I mean really, if I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writing fanfic? Uh huh. No I think not. I would be sitting on a very own island on the beach lounging and having no intention of ever getting up again… but um more on that later…

A/N: I've been reading fanfic for at least a year now and I decided to try my own hand at writing it. Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood are some of my favorite characters, so because I can, I'm making Oliver a 7th year along with the twins, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. But now on with my story…

This is the story of me. This is the story of girl finding herself. This is the story of the said girl falling in love despite all her efforts not to. This is the story of that year…

I was 17 years old and I was certainty not looking for love. I was more worried about actually finding a friend. See, my parents had decided to move me and the rest of my family from the U.S. to England. Never mind the fact that it was my 7th year, my final year at school! Yea, they were making me start all over for my last and final year of school. Doesn't that just scream teenage angst?

My father had been offered a job with the Ministry of Magic in London, England, and my mother was all to happy to move too, something about her wizarding advertising business being headquartered there.

I didn't exactly bother getting all the details. I was too peeved off at them to actually care. My other brothers and my sister didn't seem to mind though.

Nick, my oldest brother who was about 2 years older than me was going to an Auror School not too far from the house we had moved into. So now he was able to live at home for free and go to school. No wonder he was happy.

Then there was Drew. Quidditch obsessed Drew. Drew was going into his 5th year of school and was always going off about how the best Quidditch teams were in England and how he was never going to get discovered. When he heard we were moving to England, he immediately went out and started practicing. Like he really needed any more practice the little obsessed freak, but still no wonder he was happy.

There was also Sophie, little Sophie. She was going into her 1st year of school and was generally indifferent about whether she started at Salem Academy or at Hogwarts. Ok, so she wasn't exactly happy, but well she was happier than me!

And so, there was me. Eliza Dugan. I was your basic 17 year old girl. I had long brown wavy hair and blue eyes. I was about 5'8. I was kind of pretty I guess. I mean, I wasn't exactly ugly, but I wasn't a drop dead gorgeous hottie either. I had a good self body image I suppose. I played Quidditch like Drew, but I wasn't the greatest at it. I was kind of clumsy sometimes… and I was definitely not thrilled to be moving.

Yet despite all my protests and threats of running away, I still found myself on September 1st on Platform 9 3/4s staring at the Hogwarts Express.

"A train? Mom really, I didn't even know trains were still used to actually transfer people around!" I said in disgust while looking around. There were people everywhere, tons of students and parents just everywhere… like right next to us, there was a family of redheads. A big family of redheads, well two of them weren't redheads and one of them looked oddly familiar.

"Yea, Mom she does have a point. I thought they were just used by muggles to move things like um oranges from Florida to California." Drew mused.

"What Drew, Come on?" I said coming back from my thoughts. "California grows their own oranges. Don't they…? And besides, wouldn't the oranges have to be kept cold? Do trains have refrigerators on them?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Drew replied back. "I mean, why wouldn't they just use those um aeroplanes… no that's not right, airplanes right? Why wouldn't they just use airplanes? Aren't they faster?"

"Yea, but probably more expensive…" I started to reply back.

"KIDS!!!" Mom yelled. "People still use trains. You will be using this train to get to your new school. It is safe, so Sophie stop quivering. And Eliza will you please stop…"

But what she wanted me to stop doing I never found out. She was interrupted by the redheaded mother lady next to us.

"Susan! Is that you?" the redheaded mother lady said. "Oh of course it is! I forgot that you too would be here with your children! And oh look at the little darlings! Aren't they all so precious!"

"Oh hello Molly!" Mom said. "Kids, I want you to meet Molly Weasley. Her husband works in the Ministry." she said as she turned to us. "Molly, these are my children- Eliza here is a 7th year, Drew, a 5th year and Sophie here is starting her 1st year."

"Why oh! How splendid!" Molly the redheaded mother lady exclaimed. "Some of my children are in the same years as yours!!!"

To me, this woman seemed to be way too excited about everything. And it was really a no brainer as to which of the children were hers. All the red heads definitely. And the two tallest ones, twins I guessed, were probably the seventh years like me. I had decided immediately that though they were twins, the one with the slightly shorter hair was cuter. Something about the twinkle in his too green eyes and the way he smiled or smirked, I couldn't decide which it was… "Stop it Eliza." I thought to myself. "He isn't smiling that way at you. Or um smirking that way at you. And he probably has a girlfriend! No way a cute boy like that could be single, and why in the world would he look twice at you…"

But before I could finish my rant to myself, Molly the redheaded mother lady had started introducing everyone.

"This here is Ginny, my youngest, she's a 4th year! And this here is Ron, a 5th year! Like you Drew! And these are his friends- Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Molly the redheaded mother lady said.

Aw, so wonder he looked familiar. Harry Potter. I knew that he face was familiar for a reason… but I had always thought he would be um older. Like really old. I mean part of me knew he was about my age. But it was just that usually the guys you read about in history books are either all dead or really old. And well Harry, was not dead or old. He was actually kind of cute. Too bad he was two years younger than me.

"And these of course, are my twins- Fred and George Weasley. Fred is the one with the longer hair. Both are 7th years too." Molly added as an afterthought.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you." George said with mock formality looking straight into my eyes as he took my hand

"Aw yes, such a pleasure." Fred said as he took my other hand.

"You'll love Hogwarts." George said. "It is such oh such a wondrous school!"

"Yes, yes George and I have learnt so much there." Fred began. "Like how to overflow every toilet in the whole school,"

"and how to best explode Dungbombs without getting caught…"

"and how to…"

"Boys!" Molly the redheaded mother lady yelled. "Boys! That is quite enough. I'm sure Eliza here knows what she will be um learning. And I sure hope it isn't that.. And besides, you lot had better get on board the train. It's almost 11."

"Oh so it is!" Fred exclaimed. "Look there is Lee. Lee old boy! Wait up!"

"Until we meet again fairest Eliza." George said with a twinkle in his eye. "Good bye mother!"

And with that, they had both turned away to board the train.

He is cute, I thought to myself. Very cute. Too cute. Too cute and funny. Maybe, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

A/N: Ah there it is! My first chapter! I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Please ignore the spelling and grammar error, unless they are too horrible to ignore… I wanted to introduce Eliza properly and somewhat introduce Fred and George. They will definitely be more in the next chapter. So please review! Please!!


	2. Roosters and Love

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, just my simple Eliza. But does that really surprise any of you?

A/N: So wow its been forever since I wrote my last chapter, sorry about that. I have a general idea of where I want this story to go… it's just actually making myself type it all out that is the problem. So here goes chapter two… here's hoping it doesn't suck.

"Come on Drew, just find an empty room um compartment thingy and lets sit down.

This bag is heavy!" I practically screamed.

"Alright, alright, here's one." Drew replied while opening the door.

Ah, finally I said to myself while plopping down in the seat and closing my eyes. Just remember Eliza, all you have to do is get through this year and you'll be fine. Just keep the grades high, pray that you are caught up, maybe even ahead of the Hogwarts students in your classes, and you'll be fine. Just make enough friends to get through the year. Then you can be free. Free to run back home to your good ole U.S. of A and forget this year ever happened.

"What?! Sophie!" Drew screeched forcing me to end my thoughts. "Put that thing away! You know him and Captain Denny don't get along!"

"Oh come on Drew." Sophie hotly replied back while petting a fairly large ginger colored cat in her lap. "Booker hates his carrier, don't you precious? Aw yea you do. And besides, Drew." she said while forcefully looking him in the eye. "Your stupid chicken is in his cage with the towel over it. He can't even see Booker."

"It's not the Captain that I'm worried about. And anyways, he isn't a chicken. He is a Rooster. Say it with me now, Rooster!" Drew fired back. "Its your stupid _Hooker _that I'm worried about. He can smell the Captain!"

And then as if on cue, Booker the cat pounced on Captain Denny's cage knocking it over and making the towel fall off. The Captain started insanely flopping around and "cock a doodle doing" inside his cage while Booker was trying to get his paws through the wires the of the cage.

At this Drew started cursing and leaped on top of the madness to try and pry the cat away. Sophie then leaped on Drew to try to pry him away. This only increased the insanity and somehow made Drew or Sophie, or maybe even the stupid cat, open the door to the Captain's cage. The stupid Rooster then frantically flew out of his cage, again "cock a doodle doing" with all this might and of course, straight at my head.

This caused me to scream.

"Ah!!" I screamed as I ducked down closing my eyes. (A/N: haha.)

As I slowly reopened my eyes, I was greeted with a horrific sight that was my life. The cat and the rooster were wreaking havoc on the small compartment. All the bags had fallen down and there were feathers everywhere. Drew and Sophie were trying to catch the two, but were very unsuccessful. And me? Well I just sat there covering my face, hoping not to get scratched.

Just then, someone opened the door. "Look, you are guys are way too loud." a tall girl with long black curly hair said. "I know you are from America, and I know that over there you do things differently, but here in England…"

But what they did in England I'll never know. Because at that moment, Drew screamed "Close the door!!!!!"

But alas, it was too late. Captain Denny had already noticed the open door and had plummeted into the poor girl's head before finally getting around her and "cock a doodle doing" down the train hallway with Booker the cat hot on his stupid little rooster heels.

"Oh great!" Drew yelped. "Captain Denny! Come back here! Man oh man, when I get my hands on that stupid cat I swear I'm going to kill him!" and with that, Drew sped down the hall after the two.

"NOO!!" Sophie screamed. "Drew don't hurt Booker! I llllloooooovvvvveeeee him!" and with that Sophie raced after Drew.

"Omg!" the girl in the doorway screamed. "What was that??"

"Angelina, are you okay?" one of the redheaded twins said while wrapping his arms around her and struggling not to laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine George." she said back.

Glancing up at the two I noticed that it was the twin with the shorter hair, George. So he does have a girlfriend. I thought to myself. Oh well, he isn't that cute anyways, the one with the longer hair, Fred was definitely more hot. Haha Eliza I thought to myself, they are identical twins you freak.

"What was that?" the girl Angelina demanded once more breaking me out my thoughts.

"Well, um.." I said debating on how to explain. "That was rooster. And then there was a cat. They don't like each other. And then there is my brother. And my sister. They don't like each other either. Its um problematic."

"I bet." George said with a smirk.

"Yes, but well Sophie loves her cat. And Drew loves his rooster. And well Love…" I said wondering where in the world I was going with this.

"Loves makes you do crazy things."

At this sudden interruption, I glanced over at the doorway and noticed that Fred had joined the other two and was lazily leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and with a smirk planted right on his face.

What is with all the smirking??

But instead of saying that, I said "Yes exactly. Crazy things."

I guess the three of them took that as a good enough answer and as an invitation to sit down.

"My name is Angelina Johnson. And you already know Fred and George right?" the tall girl said with a wide smile.

"Right." I said back while studying her. She had a caramel complexion with freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her hair was jet black and very curly. Her eyes were dark brown, but were somehow also glowing. She had a very wide smiled that revealed a set of front teeth that had a small gap between them. I could immediately tell that Angelina was the type of girl who loved to laugh "My name is Eliza Dugan." I replied.

"Eliza, what a pretty name!" Angelina squealed. "Well Eliza, you are going to love Hogwarts."

"Yes, you will absolutely adore it!" George squealed also, clearly making fun of her.

"Shut up George." Angelina said while playfully hitting him. "Anyways, lets just hope you get into Gryffindor, the best house by the way. You know all about the houses right?"

"I think so. I remember someone mentioning them, something to the affect of Ravenclaw is for the smart kids, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Slytherin for the ambitious, and Gryffindor for the brave." I replied.

"Hmm well that is pretty much right." Angelina said thoughtfully.

"Right all except the Slytherin part." Fred said suddenly. "Look Liz, doll face. Slytherin is evil. All pureblood muggle hating dolts. Nothing ambitious about them, eh Georgie boy?"

"All too right you are Fredrick." George said back. "Just promise us that when you are sorted, you won't turn out to be a icky Slytherin."

"Icky?" I laughed back. "Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"That is all we can ask for." George laughed back.

"Well Eliza, it was good meeting you." Angelina said standing up. "I need to go find some other friends before we get to school, but I hope to run into you again! I can tell me and you are going to be good friends. Just think very brave thoughts when you are sorted, kay?" Angelina laughed while leaving.

"Yes of course. I think nothing but brave thoughts all the time anyways." I said laughing.

"That is what we like to hear!" George replied.

"Brave thoughts make the world go round afterall." Fred said.

"Yes indeed. But alas Eliza we too must leave you. Fred and I have business plans to make, right brother?" George said.

At this Fred scowled. "But brother dearest, I planned on staying here and keeping Eliza company." he replied.

I was shocked by this and looked at him. Him staying here, alone with me? Why is all I wanted to know. Not that I would've minded. I thought to myself as I gazed at him. He was indeed a red headed hottie. He had to be at least 6'3", and from what I could tell he was definitely buff. His eyes were a light green, and his ginger colored shaggy hair gently rested against his eyebrows and from time to time he would brush it out of the way in a sexy aloof "I'm so cool" way.

It was then that I noticed that as I gazed at him, he gazed at me. Smirking. Once more.

"Um no, sorry Fred. We have _business_ plans to make. Remember from before, our _business_ plans?" George said while clearly stressing the word business.

"Oh alright, alright. Fine." Fred said while getting up. "Liz, doll face, a pleasure once more. Until we meet again."

"Yes, until then!" George gallantly said too.

And with that, the two strode out and were gone.

That was certainty interesting I said to myself while glancing around my feathery messy compartment. Business plans? What sort of business? And what is with all the smirking? And how come no one asked me why in the world my brother has a pet rooster? Are pet roosters common here? Why was Fred looking at me like that? Ah so many questions. And yet, no answers. Eliza, what you need is a nap. Yes, it is definitely time for a nap… I thought to myself while stretching out on the seat.

And as I drifted off to slumber land, in the distance I heard a "cock a doodle do" and a horrific "meow!" And I wondered, where in the world had my brother and sister gotten to? Was Captain Denny still alive? Did Drew kill Booker? Was Sophie in tears? I thought about getting up to go check, but then decided against it. So many questions. What I needed was a nap…

A/N: Ah! There! Chapter Two! Woohoo! Again once more, please excuse the grammar and spelling errors. At the moment I am far too tired to read over it all. Tomorrow is the first day of school for me. Which means bad news for me, but Good news for all of you! See now I will probably update a lot more often as a reason to procrastinate doing my homework! Lol. Well I hope you liked chapter two, and I hoped it made sense. So be a dear and…

Review! Please!


End file.
